Spiegel der Dunkelheit
by TheDarkAngelRisa
Summary: Sie verdienten es nicht zu leben. Außerdem waren sie Verräter der schlimmsten Sorte, also Grund genug. Wieder verzog sich das tödlich schöne Gesicht zu einer Maske des Teufels, als er mit einem weit ausgreifenden Schritt über die Schwelle des Hauses


Titel: Spiegel der Dunkelheit  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Teil: 01/?  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Anm.: Dark-Harry  
  
--  
  
Kapitel 01  
  
„Sag mir, was du siehst!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Sag mir endlich, was du siehst!"  
  
„Nichts…"  
  
„Lüg mich nicht an!", die Stimme wurde lauter, beinahe hysterisch.  
  
„Ich…"  
  
„Sprich!"  
  
„Ich sehe Dunkelheit…"  
  
--  
  
Langsam, schon beinahe zärtlich strichen die feingliedrigen Hände über das kühle, glatte Metall. Kein einziger Kratzer war zu spüren, keine einzige ungewollte Einkerbung zeichnete sich ab. Makellos, wunderschön, mächtig, doch leider auch unberechenbar. Muster und ihm unbekannte Zeichen prägten den gewichtigen Spiegel, der dennoch leicht wie eine Feder in seinen Händen lag.  
Faszinierend. Ja, er war fasziniert von dem, was er sah. So schwarz, so dunkel, kein Licht wurde reflektiert, sog die Wärme und die Helligkeit in sich auf. Er bemerkte nicht, wie der Spiegel auch von ihm Besitz ergriff, sich in seine Seele einbrannte und von nun an sein Schicksal verändern würde. Aber wie konnte er auch wissen, was auf ihn zukommen würde?  
Sofort hatte er die Magie gespürt, die diesen Gegenstand wie dichter Nebel umgab, sofort wusste er, dass er ihm helfen würde seine Probleme zu lösen.  
  
--  
  
Verräter! Sie sind allesamt Verräter!  
  
´Nein, das stimmt nicht!´  
  
Verräter! Töte sie, quäle sie, lass sie leiden!  
  
Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts, gegen seinen Willen setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, ging aus dem Haus hinaus, in dem schon alle selenruhig schliefen. Er fühlte das kalte Metall in seiner Jackentasche, spürte mit Angst, dass das Gefühl, die Verräter zu beseitigen, Überhand gewann.  
Er musste es tun, er würde sich rächen, sie würden für alles bezahlen. So ging er die verlassenen Straßen entlang. Stunden vergingen, endlose Minuten strichen an ihm vorbei wie zäher Sirup, Sekunden schienen nie zu vergehen. Mit jedem Schritt stieg die Entschlossenheit, mit jedem weiteren Schritt verblasste sein wahres Ich in der Dunkelheit, wurde zurückgelassen. Müdigkeit wurde nicht bemerkbar.  
Endlich kam er an. Sein Blick war kalt, das Gesicht glich einer Statue aus Eis. Ein für ihn ungewöhnliche Blässe zierte seine sonst makellose Gestalt, dessen Gesicht von schulterlangen, tiefschwarzen Haaren umrahmt wurde. Seine sonst strahlenden grünen Augen waren dunkel, ebenfalls beinahe schwarz. Wut zeichnete sich in ihnen ab, stritt mit der Kälte um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Perfekt. Es war einfach perfekt.  
Er sah in Richtung Osten, die Sonne begann über den Horizont zu klettern und tauchte den fast wolkenlosen Himmel in blutrote Farben. Blutrot. Seine geschwungenen, vollen Lippen bewegten sich zu einem ironischem Grinsen, wie es sonst nur einer konnte.  
Wie passend! dachte er sich. Sein Blick glitt zu der Tür des Hauses, vor dem er verweilte. Ein ganz normales Einfamilienhaus, unauffällig, wer würde da schon drauf kommen, dass es hier so etwas wie Magie gab?  
Bald würde sie kommen, bald würde er ihr das Herz ausreißen, bald würde sie tot sein. Unwiederbringlich, vergessen in den Stillen des Leidens.  
Noch einige Minuten wartete er, dann kam sie aus der Tür. Erst bemerkte sie ihn nicht, doch als er geschmeidig aus dem Schatten der Hecke heraustrat, prallte sie zuerst überrascht zurück, doch schon bald zierte ein glückliches Lächeln ihre Lippen.  
„Harry!", rief sie fröhlich aus, schon bereit ihm um den Hals zu fallen, doch er wehrte leise lachend ab.  
  
„Hallo Hermine!", lächelte er gespielt. Er würde sie zerreißen, quälen, töten.  
  
„Was treibt dich denn hier her?"  
  
„Ich wollte dich besuchen. Kommst du mit in die Winkelgasse?", fragte er scheinheilig. Zerfetzen, zerreißen. Es schrie in ihm nicht länger zu warten, sie gleich um zu bringen. Doch es würde auffallen, würde sie verdächtig machen, wenn man sie nun hier zusammen sah. Er musste sich beeilen.  
„Ja, klar komme ich mit. Ich wollte ohnehin dorthin und mich mit Ron treffen. Er wird sich sicher freuen." „Das trifft sich ja gut." Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte die harten Konturen seiner Lippen. Rache, Rache! Gleich zwei Verräter auf einmal! Das wird ein Spaß… Sie bemerkte nichts.  
  
Gemeinsam saßen sie in einem Café und aßen Eis. So kalt, so kalt, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Er war innerlich wie in Trance, denn eisige Gier beherrschte seine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt. Sie hatten nicht seine Veränderung gespürt, bemerkten nicht die gierigen – ja beinahe süchtigen – Blicke nach Blut und Rache. Ein Unachtsamkeit, die ihnen den Tod bedeuten würde.  
„Würdet ihr bitte mal kurz mitkommen? Ich muss euch was zeigen." Sie würden leiden für das, was sie getan haben!  
„Was denn?", kam es zweistimmig zurück. Sie lachten. Doch bald schon würde ihnen das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben, bald würde sie schreien und um Vergebung betteln. Aber es würde nicht helfen.  
„Überraschung", murmelte er, hatte sich schon umgedreht und war losgegangen. Für keinen sichtbare, mordlustige Augen sahen sich wachsam um.  
Zerfetzen, er würde sie töten.  
  
--  
  
Er führte sie verlassene Gassen entlang, ihnen wurde mulmig zumute. Was hatte er vor? Was wollte er in dieser abstoßenden Gegend? Vor einem verbarrikadierten, alten Haus blieben sie schließlich stehen. Dunkel war es hier selbst am sonnigsten Tage, kein Licht schien durch die dunkle Decke der Wolken zu dringen. Erbarmungslos drücke die Dunkelheit auf ihre Augen. Und Harry? Dem schien das Ganze nichts aus zu machen, ja, er fühlte sich schon regelrecht wohl hier, in dieser finsteren Gasse. Niemand war zu sehen, keiner war in der Nähe.  
  
Perfekt.  
  
Mit einem Wink seiner Hand schwang die Tür mit einem schaurig quietschenden Geräusch auf und schlug im Inneren hart gegen die brüchige Wand. Ein Altbau, zählte womöglich schon hunderte von Jahren, hatte die Größe eines kleineren Einfamilienhauses. Einige dieser Sorte standen in kurzer Entfernung dahinter und daneben. Die Scheiben waren eingeschlagen, ein unheimliches Pfeifen des Windes ging unaufhörlich durch das verlassene Gebäude.  
Den beiden Jugendlichen lief ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen. Harry konnte nur hämisch grinsen, als er die verängstigten Blicke seiner ehemaligen Freunde sah. So feige, so ängstlich wie eingeschüchterte Tiere gefangen in einem Käfig aus Leid. Sie verdienten es nicht zu leben. Außerdem waren sie Verräter der schlimmsten Sorte, also Grund genug. Wieder verzog sich das tödlich schöne Gesicht zu einer Maske des Teufels, als er mit einem weit ausgreifenden Schritt über die Schwelle des Hauses trat.  
„Es ist verborgen, es ist versteckt. Bitte folgt mir doch", flüsterte er, die beiden Nachkommenden nicht anblickend. Laut hallte die samtige Stimme in dem verdreckten Zimmer wieder, die Schallwellen wurden sofort von dem zentimeterdicken Staub erstickt.  
Nichts ahnend traten sie ebenfalls ein, denn sie vertrauten ihm. Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum, als sich die Tür langsam, quietschend vor ihren Augen mit einem endgültigen Laut schloss, stoßweise ging ihr Atem, kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen, Schweißgeruch lag beißend in der Luft.  
Das war das Zeichen für ihn zu beginnen. Dunkles Zwielicht erfüllte das Zimmer, als Ron und Hermine sich wieder zu ihm umdrehten. Sie sahen noch zwei rot glühende Augen, die näher kamen, ehe sie stockend zurückwichen. Ron nahm Hermines zitternde Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
  
--  
  
Na, wie war's?  
Hoffentlich nicht allzu schlimm ''' Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung, ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht!!! Ich flehe euch an gg  
An „Schuld" schreibe ich natürlich auch weiter, bin mitten im 9. Kapitel, aber irgendwie wollen mir die richtigen Worte nicht über die Finger kommen.  
Bye Risa - 


End file.
